Loving Family
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: You can't pick who you fall for. In this case, Jordan falls for Bethany. Will their love break their family apart or bring them together
1. Chapter 1

This is a very first VenturianTale Fan fiction. If you guys like it please review and I will make more…. Anyway this will be a romance fic between Jordan Frye [VenturianTale] and Bethany Frye [Gertrude)

This will contain Incest. It is meant to cute but it may not pan out like some but never fear my friends. I will give it my damn hardest attempt

Special thanks to my lovely boyfriend/co-author for his hard work in helping me. I love ya Laby

If Jordan and Bethany read this. I'm sorry for any offence I make to you but I would like to also be mentioned in one of your videos if it is not too much hassle. That's if they read this which they might not

PS I love you guys, your videos are so funny

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up late; the strong smell of pancakes and waffles filled the air. I had to roll my eyes at the cliché, knowing Cierra was mental for waffles. I dragged myself out of bed. Shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen, making a beeline straight for the coffee machine.

I couldn't help but smile at the already filled pot of coffee, my eyes wandered over to my ginger sibling standing by the stove. I may have been the oldest of the four of us but Bethany was the most mature, the one holding us together. I couldn't help but blush, the dream I had has the previous night filling my mind. I didn't want to admit the feelings I had for my sister. I sipped at my drink, my eyes wandering down her body.

A voice snapped me out of my hypnotic trance, my eyes flicked over to Isaac. He stood in the door way with his arms crossed, a huge grin on his face

"What was that Isaac?" I asked, placing my cup down on the bench

"I asked if we're gonna be playing Minecraft or Left for Dead today" he said, making his way over to the table

"We did four episodes of Minecraft so I think we should try Left for Dead" Bethany added as she moved the pancakes from the pan to the platter.

"Hey Isaac, could you go wake Cierra for me please" I asked the hyperactive teen.

"Sure" He said before bouncing out of the kitchen, leaving me with Bethany

I couldn't deny the tension quickly filling the room; it was enough to make me shift nervously in my seat. I glanced back over to my sister, her outfit leaving little to the imagination. I bit my lip, trying to get the perverted thoughts out of my head. It was bearable until her tank top rode up slightly as she was reaching for something on the top shelf. I got a good look at her lace panties and her pale legs.

I let out a soft whine and I bit my lip again to muffle the sound but it already drew her attention, I looked away, my cheeks burning bright red.

"What's going on Jordan?" She asked, crossing her arms. This looked menacing with the spatula in hand.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, a cloud of confusion crossed my mind. I lost all confidence at that moment. If I were to do a video, I'd be more of a stammering mess than I usually was. I wanted to reveal my feelings to her, despite the fact she's my sister and it would count as incest

I was relieved when Isaac came bounding into the kitchen with Cierra hot on his heels. The tension was soon forgotten, allowing us to have a relatively normal breakfast. I stared at my pancake as Isaac chattered away about an upcoming competition he'd been invited to compete in. I simply nodded along with his rambling, too deep in my own thoughts to either listen intently to him or eat my breakfast.

"Are you ok Jordan?" Bethany asked, a concerned look on her face

"Yeah, I'll be right back" I stood up from my seat, quickly making my way out of the kitchen

I entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the toilet, my head in my hands as I tried to collect my thoughts. I was so busy mumbling to myself that I hadn't noticed another person entering the bathroom.

"Jordan?" She spoke softly but loud enough for me to hear

I looked up at her, my heart skipped a beat. Her near naked form was driving me crazy and my heart felt as if it were going a mile a minute. I stood, moving closer to her. I drew close enough to feel her body against mine. I tilted her head towards mine, my face a bare inch from hers. I brushed my thumb against her cheek as I leaned into a kiss  
My lips pressed against hers, both our lips parting into a proper kiss. I felt no resistance from Bethany, I deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue begin to fight against mine; her arms went around me in an awkward hug. The bathroom door suddenly banged open and standing in the door way was Isaac and Cierra, confused expressions on their faces

We'd broken the kiss before the rude interruption, both of us standing awkwardly. Bethany rushed out of the bathroom, Cierra hot on her heels. Leaving me to have an awkward conversation with Isaac

"What's going on Jordan?" Isaac asked

I shoved him out of the room, locking the door behind him. I peeled off my clothes, stepping into the shower. I turned the water to hot, in an attempt to cleanse myself of the weird feeling churning in my stomach. I didn't want to face Bethany; things would be too complicated now

"Shit" I cursed to myself, my hard on throbbing painfully

I placed on hand against the wall of the shower, my other hand fingering my erection. I began to slowly jerk myself off with the residual soap from my body, Images of Bethany in various dirty poses passed through my mind. My grip tightened as I began to jerk myself faster. It didn't take long for me to cum, shooting strings of hot cum on the tiled walls. I was left exhausted and panting, the water washing away the remains of my pleasure

I shut off the water, stepping out of the steam filled shower. I knew then that I couldn't fight this, nothing can change my feelings. Letting out a deep sigh, I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was time to admit it to myself…

"My sister is now my lover"


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

I shut off the water, stepping out of the steam filled shower. I knew then that I couldn't fight this, nothing can change my feelings. Letting out a deep sigh, I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was time to admit it to myself…

"My sister is now my lover"

Chapter 2

I exited the bathroom, the steam dissipating in an instant. I kept my head down as I rushed into my room, nearly knocking Cierra down. I threw my towel on the bed, walking over to the mirror. I was not the hottest guy but I always thought I was pretty good looking.

"Am I enough for her?" I thought to myself

I was able to pull on some tracksuit pants before a knock came at the door

"Isaac, it's your room too. You don't have to knock" I said over my shoulder, keeping my back to the door as I pulled on my Venturian hoodie

"Uh, Jordan?" Bethany's voice rang out behind me

"What's up, Bethany?" I said as I moved to clear my desk of junk

"About what happened in the bathroom…" Bethany began to say, stopping herself before finishing the sentence

I turned to face her; her cheeks were burning bright red. Her cheeks matched the colour of her hair. I looked away, trying to choose my next words carefully so I didn't lose her respect

"Bethany, if you want to forget about the kiss then you can but I won't forget it. I love you more than a brother normally should, despite the tiny voice in my head telling me it's a bad idea. I'd give anything to be with you as more than siblings, more than a brother. I love you Bethany" I then turned away in shame

"I don't want to forget, I love you too Jordan" Bethany replied, throwing her arms around me

She pushed me down onto the bed, straddling my waist. We became locked in a deep kiss, my hands resting on her waist. My hands slowly moved up, ducking under her tank top. I felt her grind into my cock which was now standing at full mast. I pushed down onto the bed beside me, rolling myself so I was on top of her.

I pulled her tank top off to reveal small plump bra-clad breasts; I fondled them gently causing her to moan as I pushed her against the bed. We made out a for a few moments, letting my clothes litter the ground as our moans filled the bedroom. I growled playfully as I explored her nearly naked body

"God I want you Bethany" I said, moving over her in a flash

"You've no idea how long I've been waiting for those words" she said as she kissed down my stomach

I pushed her down onto the bed, taking position between her legs.

"This is going to be so much fun" I said with a devilish grin

I collapsed onto my back, panting heavily. Bethany curled up to my chest, the air thick with the smell of sweat and sex. I had finally achieved what I always wanted, I honestly never thought Bethany would reciprocate the feelings I for her

"What the hell?!" I heard a voice call from the doorway

I was shocked to see Isaac standing in the doorway, the camera in hand. I scrambled to get my clothes, pulling Isaac into the room. I snatched the camcorder from his hand, depositing it in a draw

"What the hell, Isaac?!" I seethed, pulling him dangerously close

"We were supposed to do a mail video remember?" He responded nervously

"Shit, I think we should put off filming for now" I dug around for the camcorder to delete the footage of Bethany and me

"What's going on between you and Bethany?" Isaac asked

"None of your business Isaac" Bethany snapped at him

"I have a right to know!" He belted back

"Isaac, it's better that you don't know" I tried to reason with him, only to get the same response

"Tell me what's going on" I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing in frustration

"Ok you really wanna know?" I finally snapped

"Yes" Isaac responded simply

"Bethany and I are more than siblings" I said gently

Isaac gave me a confused look, causing me to pinch the bridge of my  
nose again

"We're lovers you idiot, Now get out" Bethany snapped at him, sending Isaac packing from the room

"This is gonna be hard to explain" Bethany said with a deep sigh

"You got that right" I responded


End file.
